


All was Golden in the Sky

by TenTomatoes



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bilbo is the day, Fluff, M/M, Thorin is the night, i'm surprised this isn't a common au, when the day met the night au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenTomatoes/pseuds/TenTomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Night found the Day<br/>He was drinking tea in a garden<br/>Under the green umbrella trees<br/>In the middle of summer<br/>----------------<br/>Thorin is the Night. Bilbo is the Day. They meet for the first time in the summer and fall hopelessly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All was Golden in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Title, description, and entire AU idea from the song When the Day met the Night by Panic! at the Disco.  
> Just as a little help:  
> night= the actual night  
> Night= Thorin or someone talking about both Thorin and the actual night

Do not go out at night. It was a rule all of Middle Earth followed closely. The night was treacherous, crawling with monsters and creatures that possessed no pity nor conscience; they would tear into a small dwarf child or even a grown elf without a second thought. Darkness covered the land at night, stealing away the light from the sky and some say even the light in one’s soul if they stayed out too long. Those who go out in the night risked never returning and that was a risk only few rangers took. The night was dark, dangerous, and deadly. All of Middle Earth agreed.        

Yet, all of Middle Earth new little about what the Night truly was.

Thorin didn’t mind being the Night. He knew what they said about him. They thought him to be evil and deadly or in other cases they called him dull and boring. But they didn’t understand. The Night was beautiful and enchanting in a way few would ever know.

Was the Nights frightening? Quite. The dark made most things frightening. Strange sounds and flickers in the corner of one’s eyes, it was only logical for people to be driven into their homes where they could light their candles and chase away the shadows. But in doing that so many missed the beauty of the Night. They would never see how Thorin’s nephews scatter across the sky, small, glittering, and captivating, like dew drops hung in the sky. Fili and Kili took on their role with pride making patterns and pictures with the stars so few were able to enjoy. They wouldn’t learn to see the varying shades of dark that gave the land a new color scheme, dark hues of purple and blue. Most of Middle Earth would live their lives on this world unaware there was an entire different view of it they would never see.

To those who called it dull, perhaps they were right. The people of Middle Earth have all gone to rest and left the world feeling empty. Yet, this was what Thorin enjoyed the most. Thorin enjoyed being alone. He liked drifting over the quiet earth, mingling with the still air that was only disturbed by a passing breeze or a nocturnal animal hunting for food. He wandered the empty land passing over sleeping homes, all their occupants curled up and safely in bed. There was a beauty in silence that those who live only in the day know nothing about.  

And yet even in the silence there was activity few would believe. While most of middle earth rested, others rose and with them came a darkness that had nothing to do with the lack of sun. It was Thorin who kept the sleeping people safe when even the rangers rested their eyes. He had to subtly shift them away from the innocent people, darken their path, make them stumble and scared, lead them away until the sun rose and they slunk back into their holes, until Thorin came once again. Thorin was the protector of the people and that was why he took his role as Night with pride.

The Night would always come, when the sun drifted out of sight and the sky turned a deep blue, and with it would come Thorin who would keep the people safe until the Day came to take his place.    

 

 

 

It was a warm summer night, with singing cicadas and a cloudless night sky. The air was damp and warm, hinting at the soft shower that had came halfway through the night, leaving the trees and plant glistening and the earth soft. Thorin was exhausted. His time was slowly ending and he knew he would soon be able to retire but his time here still felt so long he wasn’t sure if he could make it.

He knew he must have looked like a beast at that moment. When he took a physical form he was seen as a dwarf. Taller than the average dwarf as well as more slim, with a large narrow nose and heavy brow prone to scowling. His hair was long and dark, streaked with silver, and decorated with simple braids resting in front of his ears. His beard was kept short and close to his face, which would have meant he was shamed if he were truly a dwarf, but he preferred it that way and never felt the need to change it. On most days his sister would say he looked regal, or even majestic in his dwarf form, like a King. But that was on a calm night. This night was not one. His hair was in disarray, cuts and bruises, his tunic torn, and his body shaking with each labored breath. It was impossible to kill the Night but many still tried. The evil was growing stronger during his time, it was always stronger in the summer when it didn’t have to hide from Winter and the Cold. His struggles with them became less and less about guiding them away and more focused on him personally interfering  The battles were harsh and bloody with very few survivors. Yet, no matter how strong the Night was, he was still one against many and each battle took a toll on him he was beginning to be unable to bare. Perhaps he would have to start bringing some others along with him on his rounds, just for as long as summer lasted, it was still early in the season and Thorin knew it would only get worse.  

The first few rays of the Sun slowly peeked over the horizon and Thorin felt relief flow through his body. He only had about another hour before he could rest and regain his strength. He let himself drift across Middle Earth. With day approaching, evil would be crawling back into their hide outs, so Thorin felt no need to keep a watchful eye. He tried to level his breathing and gain control over his body and slowly he didn’t look as though he was going to kneel over and die any moment. Going back home to Dis looking like he was mauled by a bear would be worth enough ridicule by itself, including the inability to breathe right and barely walk would have given her too much material to work with. When he pulled his attention back to where he was going he noticed himself growing closer to the Shire, the home of the Hobbits. He rarely had to be here, the Shire was a safe place, even in the dead of night when evil was at its greatest. Some days he had to redirect a darkness that was growing too close but that was the extent of it. He liked the Shire. It was peaceful and beautiful, even in the daytime which was often rare. It may have paled in comparison to the mountains Thorin preferred but it’s rolling hills and green grass was a sight he enjoyed, it allowed Thorin to draw into himself and forget about his surroundings if only for a moment. There was nothing to fear in the Shire.

A small clicking sound brought Thorin crashing back to awareness. He tensed and slowly made his way to where the noise had came from. It had been an odd sound he couldn’t quite place, too delicate for it to be the clashing of swords but that didn’t settle his nerves. The clink came again, louder this time, and Thorin found himself approaching a large garden enclosed by shrubs. He found the entrance and slowly crept his way in.

There was a hobbit sitting in the middle of the garden at a small wooden table, flowers bloomed around him, still wet with morning dew. The hobbit had a delicate tea set in front of him, one of the blue tea cups resting daintily in his hands as he took a sip. The hobbit was the opposite of Thorin himself. Where Thorin was pale and dark, like the moon and darkened sky, the hobbit was bright with golden brown curls and sun browned skin. He was as beautiful as the flowers he was surrounded by.        

But he was no normal hobbit. Thorin could see it in the way the first rays of day were drawn towards him making him almost glow, as though the sun was hidden under his skin. The flowers turned towards him, their leaves reaching out. The closer Thorin came, the warmer the air around him felt.  

The hobbit looked up and the sunlight caught his wide eyes and turned them a brilliant golden color. Thorin felt caught, wondering what those eyes saw when they looked at him.

“Oh-oh goodness. Hello. Good morning.” The hobbit stuttered quickly dropping his tea cup with a loud clink.

“Good morning.” Thorin said back. It occurred to him this was the first time he had ever said that; he didn’t often stay till morning.

“Well, I guess it’s still technically Night if you’re still around.” The hobbit said.

“You… you are the-.”

“Day. Yes. And you’re the Night.”

They stared at each other in a growing silence. Thorin had never met the Day before. He was always going to rest just as soon as the Day was waking up. Always missing each other by minutes or even hours. Thorin would admit he never tried to search him out and he would regret that decision for the rest of his time. Now that he finally caught sight of the Day he couldn’t imagine a day going by where he didn’t see him at least once.

“May I sit down?” Thorin asked.

He shouldn’t have. Moments ago he felt as though he was going to collapse, the Day was here so he should have gone and rested. But the idea of leaving the Day was a horrible one. Staring into his golden eyes, Thorin felt as healthy and well as the day he was first created.   

The Day’s face lit up with a smile.

“Please sit down.”  He said gesturing to the seat across from him.

“I’m afraid I brought nothing with me to give you.” Thorin murmured.

“Oh it’s quite alright. I have all I need anyway.”

“Still, it’s rude of me to take your time and offer nothing in return.”

“If you feel so strongly perhaps I will think of something you can do for me while we sit and talk. Now, would you like some tea?”

Thorin strode to the table feeling out of place amongst the brightness that radiated from every corner. The light stung his eyes, so used to the darkness he was, and the world was taking on a different color scheme he wasn’t used to, creams and pinks and golds. Thorin pulled out a chair and sat down. Closer to the Day he could see dark freckles across his nose standing out against his already dark skin. Closer to the Day he could see he was even more beautiful than Thorin thought possible.

“I would, thank you.” Thorin said though he cared little for the drink. It was worth it to see the Day smile sweetly and begin pouring out another cup. He handed the tea cup over and their fingers brushed slightly. His fingers were warm.

“Thank you.” Thorin murmured and tried to hide his blush behind the small cup as he took a sip. It was bitter and he bit back a grimace.

There was a beat of silence before the Day broke out into a small huffing laugh.

“I just can’t believe I'm finally meeting the Night. After so long you find me drinking tea in my garden. To think I would have missed you if I had not decided to come out and enjoy the sunrise today. It’s truly amazing to meet you, Night.” The Day said.

“Thorin. Please call me, Thorin.”

“And you can call me Bilbo. It’s a pleasure to meet you finally Thorin.”

Bilbo extended his hand and Thorin grasped it with a small smile.

The sky above was turning a golden color Thorin had never seen before. It matched Bilbo’s eyes.

 

They spoke for what felt like hours but couldn’t have been long. The sun slowly rose higher and higher in the sky until Thorin realized morning was officially here.     

"I'm sorry, I should leave. I must be keeping you from your duties.” Thorin said raising in his seat.

"Oh no, I'm afraid that the Day is nothing like the Night.” Bilbo said. “I don’t need to be anywhere for a while.”

Thorin sat back down in his chair.

“Don’t you have to protect the people?”

Thorin kept silent on the thought that in his small hobbit form Bilbo wouldn't be able to protect anyone, not even himself. It made him worry.

“I do, it is our job after all. But I believe that our definitions of protect are very different. I don’t know much more than what I’ve been told about your job but the killing and protecting you do is much different than what I must do. The Day isn’t as black and white as that, we have layers and complications. It is not about protecting the people, there are guards and rangers who do that for me. My job is about keeping enough order to keep the people as safe as possible. There is a delicate touch that has to be had. I must watch and judge. Do I protect the people by punishing the thief I catch stealing from the shop?"

"Of course." Thorin said gruffly.

"But do I still punish him for stealing food to feed his starving younger brother? You deal with evil in the Night. I deal with people in the Day. Much more complicated and much less actual interfering."

"So what do you do then?"

"I live my life. I get groceries, I make small talk, I join parties. I listen. I give hints, point people in the right direction. I help people stumble upon a coin or a fruit tree. I ask Rain to go here or Light to go there or Fertility to visit them. It’s a production the people of Middle Earth can't know about."

Thorin stared at Bilbo, in his small form it was hard to remember he was the Day, a powerful being who held the world in his hands. But as he watched Bilbo smirk he realized that’s exactly why he had it. No one paid too much attention to a small, happy Hobbit. He could drift where he wanted being seen but forgotten, hear about troubles and problems. Bilbo didn’t need size or strength, he needed wit and planning. Which he had.

“Besides.” Bilbo suddenly grinned. “I have Morning to take care of anything I need.”

And he quickly returned to the conversation they had been having before Thorin had made to leave.

 

Yet, the sun rose higher and higher and Thorin began to feel weaker and weaker. He knew he needed to leave, it was not good for the Night to be out when the Day had long since began. The wellness Thorin had once felt began to drain from him but he still couldn’t get up to leave. Not with Bilbo smiling at him on the other side of the table. He pushed back the weariness and used all the effort he had to sit straight and keep focused on the words Bilbo said.

Just when Thorin thought he would drop, Bilbo let out a long sigh. He stared up at the sky for a moment, checking the position of the sun, before turning to Thorin with a frown.

“I’m afraid that I’ve put off my duties long enough. I need to visit the market today and it just won’t do for them to start to wonder where I am.”

“I understand. I’ve already taken enough of your time.”

Thorin ached at the thought of Bilbo leaving, yet he couldn’t ignore the fact he need to leave himself. Still, Thorin rose with regret settling heavy in his chest. When would he see Bilbo again? In another 100 years? In a thousand? Would he never again set eyes on the Day? Thorin didn't know if he could take such a fate.

Bilbo rose with him and they began to stroll together to the entrance of the garden. Neither spoke, Thorin’s heart too heavy and Bilbo’s thoughts too deep. The walk was short, much too short for Thorin, and they soon arrived at the entrance. Thorin turned to Bilbo and resisted the urge to reach out and touch him, perhaps for the last time.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Bilbo." He said instead staring deeply into his eyes.

He turned to leave when Bilbo’s hand reached out and grasped his arm.

"Before when you said you had nothing to give me. I thought of something you could do." Bilbo said quickly.

"Anything" Thorin said, and he meant it. He would give Bilbo everything if he would only ask.

"A promise. Promise that you'll come back tomorrow."

The heaviness that weighed him down was cast away and he felt as light as air.

"Is that all you want?"

"It is the only thing I want."

Thorin smiled and he was sure it was as bright as Bilbo's matching one.

"Then I promise to return tomorrow."

It was only then Bilbo released him and Thorin stepped out of the garden before leaving his dwarf form and returned to his home to rest. There would be another long night ahead of him but the knowledge he would be able to see Bilbo once again outshined any dread of the evil lurking in the night.  

 

 

Thorin was pleased to find that the night was very calm when he rose again. He had to do very little and he was thankful he could meet Bilbo without looking like a ruffian. It was a miracle Bilbo hadn’t turned him away the moment he saw him yesterday, thinking perhaps Thorin was one of the same creatures he battled with in the night.

It was hard for Thorin to wait for the right time to go to the garden. If he didn’t keep focus on where he was, he would find himself drifting off towards the Shire without thought. His eyes strayed to the moon’s position more often than he was willing to admit. And when it was finally time for him to retire he made his way to the garden as calmly as he could. His heart was yearning to see Bilbo once again.

Thorin made it to the garden just as the sky began to lighten and when he entered he found Bilbo sipping his tea looking just as radiant as he had the day before. A warmth like no other spread through Thorin when he saw another tea cup set up across from Bilbo.

“Good morning Bilbo.” Thorin greeted.

Bilbo looked up and smiled.

“Good morning Thorin. Won’t you sit down?”

“I’m afraid I have nothing to offer you in exchange for your time.” Thorin said as he walked to the table and took a seat in front of his tea.

He didn’t quite know why he decided to repeat his words from yesterday, perhaps it was too ensure if Bilbo would want to see him again, perhaps it was him grasping for something to start the conversation. Or perhaps it was him being awkward. Dis always did say being such a solitary person made Thorin socially inept.

However, as awkward as he may have been Bilbo just grinned at him.

“Perhaps I will think of something you can do to repay me as we talk.” He answered back. “Now tell me, how was your night?”

“It was quite calm compared to the previous night. Summer is often the time when evil grows and I find myself having to fight off creatures more than I would like. But last night was not one such night.”

“Oh good.” Bilbo said with a small sip of tea. “I’m glad your time was calm. I can’t imagine what horrid things live at night. I’m quite glad I do not have to deal with such things.”

Bilbo’s eyes suddenly widened and he blushed up to the tips of his ears.

“I of course didn’t mean to imply that you’re horrid. You’re not bad. I simply, well it’s Night, no I mean that’s I just meant that there are well, you see.”

Thorin could feel his spirit, which had once been so high, begin to fall. Bilbo thought him to be as dangerous and horrible as the people of Middle Earth did. Even as he tried to deny it Thorin knew it too be true. He wanted to be angry but as he watched Bilbo stammer and blush instead he was just hurt. He could feel himself close off and walls build themselves around him.

Finally, Bilbo stopped speaking and was looking up at him with wide eyes. Thorin’s heart ached. He wished he could believe Bilbo didn’t think him to be terrible.

“I’m truly sorry.” Bilbo said one more time.

“It’s fine.” Thorin said but it came out gruff and cold.

He was sure he saw Bilbo wince but there was nothing he could do about it.

“How was your day?” Thorin asked.  

“Well, it certainly wasn’t as calm as yours sadly. The dwarves and elves are acting utterly ridiculous. Their relationship had been getting better after a few well-placed hints about trading routes and I might have called Love in for a little favor to get the ball rolling to set of some stronger bonds but then the elves had to go throw everything out the window because of some stolen jewels or some such. It’ll take me months to get thing back on track and hopefully with little bloodshed.” Bilbo sighed into his cup.

Thorin grunted. The day was so tangled and meddlesome.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow at the tone.

“Is there something you wish to say?”

“It sounds like a pointless endeavor.”

“There is little else I can do but try,”

“Even if you succeed they will most likely have another falling out years later.”

“Perhaps, but I cannot simply kill them all like you do.” Bilbo said crisply.

“The Night is not all about killing and evil.” Thorin growled.

They both huffed and stopped speaking. They finished off their tea in silence. Thorin couldn’t believe how bad this meeting had gone after yesterday. They had talked so easily and laughed so freely and now they weren’t even looking each other in the eye. The worse part was perhaps that Bilbo was still so striking and Thorin wanted nothing more than to continue to talk as they had once but he couldn’t push past his own hurt nor Bilbo’s ire.

Yesterday Thorin had thought he would never see Bilbo again. Today he was sure. There was no chance Bilbo would welcome him back into his garden.

Bilbo placed his cup down with a final clink and stood up.

“Well it’s time for me to leave for my duties.” He said.

Thorin stood up with him and began a silent walk back to the entrance. When they made it Thorin took one last look at Bilbo, soaking in each detail, and turned and walked away.

“Thorin.” Bilbo called out.

Thorin turned around faster than he’s done anything in his life, hope soaring in his chest.

“A promise. Will you promise to come visit me tomorrow?” Bilbo said.

He actively refused to look at Thorin, staring stubbornly at the ground. Thorin was amazed to find Bilbo looked nervous, even scared, as though he thought Thorin would actually deny him. He didn’t smile but it was a very close thing.

“I promise.” He said.

“Good. That’s good.” He murmured and smiled a small sliver of a smile as Thorin walked away.

 

 

The next morning Thorin had no idea what to expect. The hurt from yesterday still weighed on his chest but his desire to see Bilbo was still as strong as it was before yesterday had happened. The two feelings fought within him as he approached the garden. He entertained the thought of not going for only a second before dismissing it completely. He had made a promise and he would keep it.

The garden itself was as beautiful as it had always been with its deep greens and bright flowers but when he found Bilbo sitting in the middle of it his heart constricted. He didn’t think the garden would ever be able to compare to Bilbo.

When Bilbo looked up as he was approaching he seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

“Thorin.” He breathed. “Wait, stop.”

Thorin froze.

“Before you sit down I would like to apologize. I said things yesterday that insulted you. I admit I know little of what the Night is like and my assumptions were hurtful. I’m sorry and I wish for your forgiveness. Sometimes I forget that I can be just as silly and ridiculous as the people I watch over.”    

The hurt lessened, along with the weight that came with it. Thorin walked closer to the table and sat down when Bilbo gestured at the chair.

“Your apology is accepted. I too said thing that were out of line. I know as much about the Day as you do the Night and I apologize for any insult I gave you. In the night I have few to talk to and my sister says it has made me a poor conversationalist.”

“You have a sister?” Bilbo asked as he poured Thorin a cup of tea.

Thorin smiled and began to tell him about his sister and his nephews.

That morning, when Bilbo announced he had to leave, they walked to the entrance together and for the first time Thorin wasn’t worried about began asked back. And like he expected, Bilbo reached out and asked him to promise to come back. Thorin laid his hand over Bilbo’s own and felt a thrill run down his spin at the contact. His hands were so much smaller than Thorin, so small and warm. He made his promise and walked away but he knew tomorrow he would be back.

 

 

 

Weeks went by and Thorin continued to meet Bilbo every day and he couldn’t remember a time when he had been so happy. Bilbo was fussy and proper but he was playful and jovial in ways that reminded him of some of his good friends who often took the form of dwarves. He could brighten Thorin’s heart in a way that no one had ever done before. The more he saw him, the more they talked the stronger the pull Thorin felt towards him. Thorin had always preferred to wander the lands alone, he had never felt the need to search out company and to have long talks. But he found his talks with Bilbo easily becoming his favorite part of his nights. When he wasn't with him he found himself wishing he was there. It was a new feeling, this desperate urge to have Bilbo by his side. Yet, he pushed back the intense draw, instead simply allowing himself to be in Bilbo’s company was enough. It would do him no good to scare Bilbo away.

In the end, his company was enough. As they talked they grew closer and Bilbo became his dearest friend. Thorin would come to the garden earlier and stay with Bilbo later. Even on days he was exhausted he would come and spend as much time with him as possible. And it seemed that Bilbo enjoyed his company as well, something he never expected to happen with anyone. Thorin knew he was unsociable, grumpy, and callous. But Bilbo didn’t mind. He huffed when Thorin was stubborn and filled any silences with simple chatter and every morning they spent together could be described no better than as pleasant.       

 

 

Unfortunately it didn’t take long for Dis to notice that something was going on, and it took her even less time to decide to confront her brother about it. The night was a calm one, last night having been a long and bloody one, and Thorin was grateful for the rest. However, Dis had decided the calm meant she could use that time to annoy her brother.

Dis was the Moon. She rarely came down from her position, only if Thorin really needed the help or, like now, when she wished to annoy him as a little sisters do. She had to spend most of her focus on keeping the moon at the correct level in the sky and in the correct phase. She claimed it was harder than one would think. Thorin left her to her duty with little interference.

 

Dis appeared in front of him in her dwarf form, which was so similar to his own with pale skin and dark hair, and smiled a wicked grin at him. It made him think of his nephews and he truly hoped they wouldn’t show up for a tag team with their mother.

“Thorin.” She greeted.

“Dis.” He said. “What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing every day that keeps you away from home so early?”

“You’re tact seems to be getting worse Dis.”

“I’ll use tact with someone who it will be worth using with. I know that if I hadn’t asked you straight out you would dance around the topic just as you’re trying to do right now.”

Thorin ran a hand over his face and wondered if he would be able to get out of this conversation. He decided anything short of an orc attack wouldn’t be enough to derail Dis when she set her sights on a goal.

“I met the Day.” Thorin said.   

Dis’ face slackened in surprise, apparently whatever she had been accepting him to say it was not that.  

“What are they like?” She asked.

“He is.” Thorin paused trying to find the right word to describe Bilbo. Beautiful, lovely, perfect, amazing, breath taking. “He is bright.”

Dis stared at him and cocked her head slightly. He had taken too long to answer.

“And so you met him, but that doesn’t explain where you disappear to every morning.”

“He and I talk.”

Dis snorted.

“You? Talk? Thorin you don’t even enjoy talking to me. Yet you talk with the Day every morning?”

Thorin felt his face grow hot under the disbelieving stare

“We talk often. About his day, my night. We have grown close.”

Thorin could feel his heart hurting as he began to think more. Dis was still staring at him but he felt his words begin to flow out.

“We sit and we drink tea. I don’t even like the drink yet I’ve had so much of it I believe I’m actually starting to enjoy it. He complains about his people and tells me about his latest plan. Sometimes I will comment on it and he will laugh and he brightens up like the sun itself. And he smiles at me warmer than I’ve ever seen a smile before.  

“Yet, I still believe he thinks the Night to be dangerous and frightening.” Thorin growled out, his fist clenching. “I wish he could just see, just understand. There was a time I thought the Day disgusting and now…”

He paused, words failing him.  Dis was staring at him, her eyes gleamed in a way that made him think she was trying not to smile.  

“You care for the Day.”

“I do.” He admitted.

“Do you love him?” She asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes.”

“Then show him the beauty of the Night. Just as he showed you the beauty of the Day.”

“And how do I accomplish this?”

Dis smiled and pulled him in close.  

     

 

 

That night was horrible. Even worse than the night Thorin had before he meet Bilbo for the first time. By the time he was on his way to meet with Bilbo he was ready to drop, almost unable to stay in his dwarf form at all. But this was exactly what he had been waiting for.

Thorin struggled to the garden and when he saw Bilbo he felt a bit of his weariness fade like it always did when he caught sight of the hobbit. He allowed a small smile before he called out to him.

“Oh my, Thorin.” Bilbo gasped when he saw him. His eyes wandered over Thorin’s form taking in each wound and scuff, shuddering and placing his hand over his mouth. “You look horrid. Are you okay?”

“I shall be fine but I will be unable to stay with you this morning.”

Bilbo nodded his head in agreement, but Thorin was gleeful to notice a hint of disappointment in Bilbo’s eyes. It made him feel as though this plan would work in the end. Bilbo placed his hands in his lap and began to fidget with them, still looking at Thorin in worry.

“However, before I go there is something I ask of you.” Thorin continued.

“Of course, of course. What is it?”

“I would be honored if you were to meet me an hour or so early so I might show you the night.”

Bilbo’s mouth fell open in a small gasp and his eyes widened. But Thorin kept speaking.

“Every day I have been able to see the beauty of the starting day and if you would accompany me I would like to share with you my domain. I know you have never seen it and it is my deepest wish that you would let me show you.”

Thorin stopped and with a racing heart he waited for a reply. Bilbo’s mouth opened and closed, as though he was unable to make any words come out.

“Thorin... I.” He finally managed, but no more came. His eyes raked over his face, searching, before they lowered to Thorin’s wounds. Bilbo winced and lips trembled.

“I promise that no harm will fall on you.” Thorin said.

This had been the part of the plan that he and Dis were most worried about. Thorin could not predict when the harsher nights would be and taking Bilbo out only to be attacked by orcs would not be helpful in getting him to see the beauty of the Night. They had decided to wait until there was a horrible night and ask him the morning after. There was always a day or two of calm after a particularly harsh night, where the creatures had to regroup and lick their wounds. This night would be safe to take Bilbo out on.

Still Bilbo looked unsure.

“I will keep you safe. I promise.” Thorin said with as much feeling as he could.

Bilbo let out a sigh and let his eyes fall close.

“Okay. I will go with you.”

Thorin felt his heart soar and his face surely must have been beaming.

They agreed to meet at the garden a few hours before they normally did and Thorin was able to leave with excitement stirring under his skin and fear bubbling in his stomach.

 

 

It sent a certain thrill through Thorin’s heart as he made his way to the garden early then he had ever gone before. The night had been calm just as he had hope and it let hope bloom in his chest. He pushed it down quickly. There was a chance this wouldn't work. There was a large chance this wouldn't work. Still Thorin would try.

He first saw Bilbo idly fidgeting with the leaves of the shrubs outlining the garden. When he heard Thorin approaching, Bilbo whirled around and Thorin felt a jolt run through it was spine. It was as though Bilbo was an entirely different person. The night turned his hair a dark brown and his bright red and white clothes were burgundy and gray in the shadows. There was no sun light to curl around him and illuminate him from the inside out and his eyes no longer glowed gold but stared back at him a dark brown that matched his hair. In the night he almost looked like a normal hobbit. Almost. It was impossible to get rid of the ethereal quality that Bilbo held hidden behind his skin.  

When Bilbo saw him, his wide eyes softened before slowly widening again and his mouth fell open.

"Hello." Thorin said breaking the silence of night.

"Oh hello." Bilbo greeted back but his eyes were still large as his tea cup saucers racking over Thorin's body, almost as though he was seeing him for the first time.

"Is there something wrong?" Thorin asked when Bilbo simply continued to stare in silence.

He finally seemed to snap out of his trance and scrunched his nose in embarrassment.

"Oh no no. It’s just... the moonlight. It’s drawn to you." He said as his hands fluttered around him, flustered.

"Yes, the same way the sun is drawn to you."

"Yes, but I never thought about it happening to you. I forgot I suppose." Bilbo closed his mouth looking up at Thorin in embarrassment.

Finally, Bilbo shook his head slightly, pursed his lips, and looked at Thorin expectantly. Thorin smiled softly and held out his arm.

"Shall I show you the night?" He asked.

And it truly was a question. He was giving Bilbo a chance now to turn away if he truly wished to. He would not force Bilbo to come with him. Thorin held the breath he didn't need as Bilbo stared at his arm.

"Well, I am excited to see it." Bilbo said and grasped his arm, as they often did walking to the edge of the garden in the morning, and allowed himself to be led across the land.

He led him through the forest, allowing him to see the way the darkness became layered with trees and sky and plants, all laid out just as it is in the day only with darker hues. He led him to the quietest places he could think of, where not even a single creature stirred. And he led him to the busiest, where cicadas sung and owls hooted and Bilbo was able to see the life that swelled in the night.

Throughout this, Bilbo stood close to him, which would have been lovely if not for the fact Thorin knew he was doing it out of fear.

“You are afraid.” He said, and Bilbo startled a bit before he turned to him.

“Well, of course I am. You come to my garden just yesterday looking as though you were attacked by a horde of orcs. I do not know what is out here and if it can hurt you it can surely hurt me.”

Thorin placed a comforting, or at least he told himself it was for comfort, hand on Bilbo’s back as he led him down a certain path.

“The Night is not as dangerous as you would believe. Yes, I am often fighting but that is because it is my job to go where fighting must take place. It is very easy to avoid meeting anybody in the night, especially people you wish not to meet.”

“I noticed.” Bilbo muttered as his eyes swung around the trees in curiosity. “It’s so quiet now. No, quiet is not the word. There are rustling trees and cicadas, it is actually quite loud for what I expected. It is just…”

“Still.” Thorin supplied.

“Yes.” Bilbo breathed out. “Still. It’s amazing. It is never so still in the day unless I purposely go where there is no life. Even in the early morning birds are flying and singing and the creatures are waking up all across the land. It’s just truly… amazing.”

Thorin noticed with a climbing warmth in his heart that Bilbo looked as if he was in awe by his surroundings.               

“Come here, this is what I wanted to show you.” Thorin murmured into his ear, his hand still leading Bilbo on his back.

Thorin lead him into a wide open field that stretched for miles upon miles in every way. When they stepped into it the clearing, Bilbo looked around with wide eyed before turning to Thorin in confusion. Thorin smiled and gestured up. When Bilbo first caught sight of the sky, his breath hitched.

“Oh my goodness.” He whispered. “The stars.”

The sky was as black as Thorin had ever seen it and the stars glittered brighter than any light or jewel that could be found on Middle Earth. Scattered in patterns they lit up the sky in a way that was breathtaking, even for Thorin who saw them almost every night. Dis must have spoken to Fili and Kili for they were performing their best. They would be chuffed when Thorin told them how Bilbo stared at them so wide eyed and speechless.

“Those are my nephews, Fili and Kili.” Thorin said.

“Thorin, they’re beautiful. They’re like, like nothing I’ve ever seen before. I had seen pictures but not one compares, not one holds the slightest flame to what they are like in real life. Your nephews are very talented.”

“They will be pleased to hear so. So pleased I might not even tell them for fear of their inflated egos.”

Bilbo chuckled softly at that, his eyes never once leaving the sky.

“The boys pride themselves in the shapes they make.”

“There are shapes?” Bilbo exclaimed his eyes now searching deeper.

“Yes, I would show you if you would like.”

Bilbo finally pulled his eyes away from the sky and glanced up at Thorin. He smiled brightly and laid his hand on Thorin’s forearm.

“I would enjoy that.”

They sat down in the soft grass and laid on their backs, so close their arms were touching. Thorin pointed out constellation after constellation, until he could find no more. The boys had a habit of changing them every so often and forgetting to tell anyone. Bilbo had sharp eyes and spotted most with ease. Every once in a while one would elude him and he would grumble until he finally spotted it with a small cheer.

Soon though, their words stopped and they laid in silence. Subtly they inched closer until their arms were pressed against each other from shoulder to wrist and softly Thorin brushed his fingers over Bilbo’s until Bilbo brushed back and their fingers tangled together. There they laid together watching the sky until the sun began to rise.

They didn’t speak, the day was for speaking.

The night was for simply existing.

 

 

When the sun rose to its height Bilbo slowly got up, pulling away from Thorin. It pained him to lose the sensation of Bilbo pressed up close beside him, it felt almost as though he was suddenly missing a limb, but Thorin stood up next to him and waited for him to speak. He looked up at Thorin and he could feel his heart begin to race for Bilbo was looking at him in a way he had never done before. He reached out and took one of Thorin’s hands in his own.

“Thank you, Thorin.” Bilbo said staring into his eyes. “Thank you for showing me this.”

Thorin brought up their clasped hands and softly brushed his lips against the back of Bilbo’s hand.

“Thank you for allowing me to show you.”

Bilbo’s face was as red as the morning sunrise but he smiled up at Thorin, eyes molten and smile bright and he had never looked more beautiful.

“I must go.” Bilbo said but he didn’t pull away.

“I know you must.” Thorin said but he didn’t pull away either.

Finally Bilbo let out a long sigh and looked down. He let go of Thorin’s hands and with a final small smile he turned and went upon his way.

Thorin placed his hand, still warm from Bilbo’s touch, against his heart. With his own sigh, Thorin gave up his dwarf form and returned home.

 

 

 

Thorin returned to find Dis waiting for him. She lounged on the couch in her dwarf form looking peaceful, but Thorin knew her well enough to know she had been eagerly awaiting his return. He quickly took his dwarf form and approached her. She turned to him her eyes gleaming behind her forced uncaring facade. When he took a seat she only lifted an eyebrow in question. Thorin could play this game too though, they had played it for many years, so he simply lifted an eyebrow as well in response. She frown slightly.

“So.” She started.

“So.” He continued pretending to be unaware of her disgruntled frown.

They stared at each other, having reached an impasse. Neither wanted to bring it up first, seeming too eager would easily lead to future ridicule and teasing, something both wished to avoid as much as possible.

They were saved, as it turned out, by Fili and Kili bursting into the room in their dwarf forms.

“Thorin! Thorin! How did it go?” Kili all but squealed as he threw himself on the couch.

“Did he like it? Did he like us?” Fili asked following his brother.

“He liked it.” Thorin said. And saying it out loud was like flipping a switch and he felt his body loosen and tension melt away. A great joy filled his chest, one like he had never known. “He truly loved it.”

It was as though he was talking only to himself, whispering the words with an amazed almost reverent breath. Even as they had planned Thorin hadn’t let him hope. He knew there was an easy chance Bilbo would find the Night boring, that he would stay with Thorin out of obligation until the night ended and then rush off to his markets, or perhaps he would be so bored he would make an excuse and run away early. He had readied himself for that and even worse but he had barely let himself think about an ending such as this. Bilbo had enjoyed himself. He had looked Thorin in the eye and thanked him for sharing the night with him. It was more than he could have dreamt of.

“But what did he say about us?” Kili whined.

They latched onto his arms begging for him to tell them and Dis was smiling smugly at him over the tops of her sons’ heads but Thorin was far too happy to care.                   

 

 

The next morning they met for tea as they always did. Yet, there was something different. Perhaps it was in the way Bilbo looked at him or perhaps it was simply the joy Thorin felt from the previous night hadn’t completely vanished. However, whatever it was, it caused everything to seem brighter, from the flowers to the chirping of the birds. Even Thorin himself felt lighter. And when he spoke his opening line he had to force himself not to grin.

Bilbo was staring at him as he sat down and reached for his cup of tea.

“Is there something wrong?” Thorin asked, a stone settled in the pit of his stomach. Could he have been wrong about Bilbo liking the Night?

“No nothing.” Bilbo said and the stone disappeared. “I would just like to thank you again for showing me the Night. It was nothing like I expected and truly the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.”

His words were so earnest it sent Thorin’s heart fluttering.

“It was my pleasure. I’m glad you came with me.”

“There is no where I’d rather be than with you.”   

And Thorin had no words to say to that. It was all too perfect for him to believe it was truly happening. Thorin stared before him, watching as the morning rays clung to Bilbo’s curls like a halo of gold. His eyes traced over his face, from his round nose to his full lips and his soft cheeks. Thorin knew that if he reached out and cradled his face in his hand his skin would feel sun warmed and smooth under his calloused fingers. Oh how he wished to reach out. He watched as Bilbo daintily picked up his cup with his long, steady fingers, he remembered what those fingers had felt like tangled with his own.    

Finally, he could no longer keep quiet.

“May I admit something?” Thorin asked breaking the silence.

Bilbo put down his tea and gestured forward. “Anything you would like.”

“I never thought the Day was beautiful.” Thorin said, he spared only a moment to internally wince at the line he opened with before he gave up on having a verbal filter and allowed all he thought to pour out. “Most people take comfort in the light and say it illuminates the beauty in the world. I always thought it only highlighted the ugly. The Day was busy and loud, there was no peace, only the unstopping rushing from here to there. I thought the Day was frustrating and stressful.

“But the moment I first saw you I knew I was wrong. I had never been more wrong in my life. I had never seen something so peaceful as you sitting here with your tea, surrounded by your flowers and the sunlight. I have never felt more at peace than when I'm with you. I had never seen something so beautiful till I saw you. And I just wanted to show you, I wanted to do what you have done for me. Show you a different world."

 _I wanted you to love me like I do you_. He doesn’t say it but he was sure it was understood. 

Bilbo's face softened and flushed red. He reached out and grasped Thorin’s hand in his own. He felt as though time had slowed to a standstill as Bilbo gazed at their joined hands.

"May I admit something as well?" He asked.

"Please."

"I never cared much for the Night. I thought it was dark and dangerous and no respectable or sane person would be out after the sun went down. Even as you walked into my garden for the first time I still thought you were threatening, looking as though you had wrestled with bears and orcs. The way the sun avoided you was like nothing I’ve ever seen, and it made me worried but intrigued. For all the roughness and the fright you gave me there was something else, something beautiful about you that I had to know more. And then you showed me the peace and gentleness that can come with the Night. The beauty. It was extraordinary. _You_ are extraordinary.”

Thorin reached out and he stroked Bilbo’s cheek. It was as warm and soft as he imagined.

“Would you believe me if I told you I loved you?” Thorin asked.

“Only if you believed me when I told you I loved you as well.”

That day when Bilbo asked for his promise, Thorin sealed it with a kiss.   

 

 

There were no words to describe the happiness that Thorin felt in the following weeks. Being with Bilbo simply as companions had made him feel as light as air and bright as Bilbo’s eyes, but even that was nothing when compared to loving Bilbo and being loved in return. Now when he felt the urge to reach out and touch he was able. He was able to hold Bilbo’s hand over the table as they talked, rubbing circles on the back of his hand with his thumb. Bilbo would take his hand in his and play with his fingers absentmindedly until it got to the point where Thorin was sure he could recognize Bilbo by the touch of his fingers alone.

He still made his promise every day but now instead of the casual quick touches he had allowed himself before he was now able to pull Bilbo in close and give him a kiss to ensure his promise was understood. Some days it was soft, a gentle and sweet brush of their lips, Thorin’s hands cradling Bilbo’s face in a feather light touch. Those kisses would leave his heart fluttering as they stood together, foreheads pressed close, both unwilling to pull away. Other days Thorin would kiss him harsh and hungry, open mouths gasping against each other. Thorin would drag his teeth over Bilbo’s bottom lip, pulling it in to be bitten until Bilbo moaned breathlessly, his hands reaching up to grasp Thorin’s hair. Thorin would have his way with Bilbo until the hobbit began beating against his shoulders muttering about being late and ridiculous Nights. Other days Thorin was too tired to do much more than press his lips to Bilbo’s cheek in a soft dry kiss and whisper he would be back. But no matter what each moment he was able to spend with Bilbo was a wonderful one.

Thorin should have known such happiness couldn’t have lasted long.

 

 

 

As summer progressed the evil grew stronger and stronger. Thorin knew this would happen but his joy with Bilbo had made him forget. Each night he found more creatures he had to fight. The battles lasted longer, the creatures were gaining in number and strength; they were no longer willing to be beaten back to their holes to sulk like they were before. Each night Thorin found himself fighting more and he found himself exhausted, unable to spend as much time with Bilbo as he would like.

This summer was one of the worst he’s ever experienced, there seemed to be no end to the evil. Thorin knew that if he was a true dwarf he would have been dead over a dozen times. He had taken more hits than a mortal or even an elf would be able to survive. But it would take a strong force than these simple creatures to destroy. Still as summer neared its end the evil was at its strongest and Thorin found himself barely able to make it to the end of his time before he was forced to throw away his dwarf form and allow himself to recuperate. Even with the help of his sister and nephews he felt seconds from being overwhelmed the entire night.

And so his nights became a cycle of fighting and blood and pain, working himself to exhaustion and taking a short break only to be thrown back into the fighting and the bloodshed again. Nights passed without his recollection and if he was keeping track he would have long ago lost count of how many creatures he had killed. He traveled all over Middle Earth, wherever evil showed it head until he didn’t know in which land he was in anymore.                    

In that way his nights blurred until they were all one in the same.  

           

Thorin let out a harsh cry as he pushed against the orc’s blade before quickly cutting him down and turning to the surround orcs. One by one they leapt at him each one sliced by Thorin’s blade without a second hesitation. He must have cut down dozens upon dozens of them yet they continued to pour down on him. He could feel himself weakening but in his bones he knew he only had to hold out for another hour or so before they would be scampering back to their fortresses when the light came.

Thorin jumped back from the orcs surrounding him and tried to count them, there were many but he knew he could take them, he just didn’t know what state he would be in after he was done with them. He swiped his hair out of his eyes, trying to ignore the sweat that was dripping down his face. He took a steadying breath.

Just when Thorin opened his mouth to let out a battle cry and charge, a large light flashed, lighting up the entire clearing and blinding Thorin and, judging by the screams, the orcs as well. Thorin growled against the light, raising his arm to shade his eyes.

Slowly the screams stopped and the light dimmed. When Thorin opened his eyes, he saw that every orc was lying dead on the ground. In panic, he spun around to find the source of the light yet what he found caused him to freeze in shock.

There was an old man in a long gray robe and hat standing at the edge of the cliff they were on. His hands were curled around a staff as he watched Thorin with a cryptic smile hidden behind his long beard.  

“Who are you?” Thorin growled, still tense.

“Be calm Night. I am not here to cause harm. Well to you at least.” He chuckled gesturing to the fallen orcs.

“Who are you?” He repeated.

“My name is Gandalf the Gray. But you don’t truly care who I am do you? You’re more worried about what I’m doing here.”       

Thorin gestured for him to continue with a scowl.

“The Day sent me.” Gandalf said.

Suddenly Thorin’s world seemed to crumble around him.

“He’s very worried you know. Worked himself into a tizzy, thinking you’re dead or injured, even though he knows you can’t be. It’s been so long since you came to him.”

Thorin had numerous wounds from the previous fight, and battles from earlier in the night, yet all of them vanished under the pain that was coming from Thorin’s heart. How could he have forgotten Bilbo?

“How long has it been?” Thorin asked, voice almost shaking.

“Well, about a fortnight if I’m correct.”

Thorin could have been stabbed at that very moment and he wouldn’t have noticed. A fortnight. Two weeks he had gone without seeing Bilbo, without even walking to his garden to give him his promise. His promise, he had broken it. There was no way Bilbo would forgive him for this.

It was almost at the time in which they would meet. Thorin stared at Gandalf for a moment. He needed to go to Bilbo but there was no telling what would happen in his absence.

“I will take care of everything. Go to him Night, he misses you.” Gandalf said.

Thorin didn’t know if he could trust this man but he didn’t care. He needed to see Bilbo. Without another thought he was off, going as fast as he could to the garden, their garden. Yet, when he made it to the large hedges, he paused. He ran his hands over shrubs, taking a leaf and rubbing it between his fingers. He hesitated going in. Then he heard the soft clink of Bilbo’s cup setting against the plate and at that sound Thorin melted. He didn’t realize how much he had missed that sound, missed Bilbo.

Hesitancy forgotten Thorin trudged into the garden.

The moment he caught sight of Bilbo it was like he had been punched in the gut, all of the air rushed out of his lungs and his heart clenched painfully. Bilbo was looking as brilliant as he had ever. After of fortnight of what felt like endless night, seeing Bilbo was like a miracle; Thorin drank in the sight of him as though he was dying of thirst. Bilbo stared down into his cup with a harsh frown on his face, looking at it as if held some sort of answer. Bilbo might have not looked less beautiful but Thorin would have to be blind to not see the sorrow that weighed down his shoulders and clouded his eyes. It pained him to know he was the cause of such sadness.

“Bilbo.” He called softly.

Bilbo’s head snapped up and his eyes widened. Thorin watched as his hands trembled slightly as he set down his cup.

“Thorin.” Bilbo gasped out. “Oh Thorin, thank Eru.”

He wasted no time running to Thorin and throwing his arms around him. Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo and pulled him as close as possible. He leaned down and buried his face in Bilbo’s curls. He never wanted to let go.

“I was so worried.” He murmured into Thorin’s chest, his grip tightened. “When you didn’t come that first morning. I… I didn’t know what to think. I thought maybe you had forgotten, maybe it was just a very hard night, maybe you had business to take care of. I don’t know but I tried to put it out of my mind. And then you didn’t show up the next morning either. And again and again. For a while I thought perhaps you just grew tired of seeing me.”

“No.” Thorin said. “Never. I would never tire of you.” He ran his hand through Bilbo’s hair and tried to pull him even closer.

Bilbo gave a sad little laugh.

“So I had hoped. Of course then my thoughts turned. I don’t know. I began to panic. I thought you were hurt. I thought you were dead. I knew there was no way, that we cannot be killed yet I was still struck with the fear I would never see you again. But here you are. In my garden again. I can’t describe how happy I am.”

They stayed locked in embrace until Thorin slowly pulled away

“The nights had passed like blurs of time. I no longer remembered there was a time before or after only that I needed to fight and protect the people. I would have stayed in that cycle if not for you sending Gandalf to me.”

Thorin ghosted his lips over Bilbo’s face, planting light kisses on his forehead, his cheeks, down the bridge of his nose. Bilbo melted into the contact. He closed his eyes and allowed for Thorin to cherish him to his heart’s content. Finally, Thorin slid his hand up to the back of Bilbo’s neck and pulled him in until their foreheads rested against each other.  

“Bilbo, I broke my promise. If there was any way for you to forgive me-”

“Oh my dear Night.” Bilbo laughed clear and bright, reaching up to cradle Thorin’s face in his hands. “As long as you come back to me in the end that’s all I could ever hope for.”

“Then I will make another promise. One I will never break.”

“And what is that?”

“I promise to always return to you.”

“I will gladly accept that promise.”  

 

            

And so, as the sky turned a bright gold and the birds first began to sing, the Day and the Night could found in their garden speaking softly together for the rest of time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was ridiculous and I never meant for it to be this long. It was supposed to be short and sweet instead it became this, and I still took out two section because it was too long and they didn't fit in. It was a bit hard to make rules for what the Day and Night represented/do and what they didn't do so I'm sorry if its confusing and has no logic.


End file.
